El Bueno y El Malo
by iana acirema
Summary: Hermione una chica que quería evitar complicaciones y vivir una vida tranquila después de tanda guerra y una mala relación con Ron espero les guste es una historia basada en hecho real! No tiene que ver con los libros solo tome prestados los personajes espero les guste...
1. Chapter 1

El Bueno y El Malo

Aunque nadie lo crea es dificil muy dificil estar entre la espada y la pared conocer al bueno y al malo y no solo eso si no que al mismo tiempo y tener a los 2 ahi dispuestos a estar a tu lado dispuestos a quererte ambos con sus defectos y sus virtudes, a quererte con cada unas de sus cualidades porque no solo es el hecho de un etiqueta como el bueno y el malo es mas aya de eso mas de lo que te hacen sentir mas de lo que si quiera sabias que existia.

Y asi es ahi estas enfrentando esta situacion, algo que poco a poco te esta envolviendo que paso a paso te das cuenta que no puedes salir de ahi y que poco a poco te conviertes en una persona egoista no quieres perder a ambos pero sabe que tarde o temprano los perderas ninguno y tu misma aceptarias algo asi.

para que puedan entenderme hay que conocer a ambos. conocer cada parte y como y porque todo se fue dando.

Esta soy yo Hermione Granger la chica que cuando menos buscaba complicaciones mas llegaban...


	2. Chapter 2 El Malo

Hola este es el primero capitulo donde empieza toda la historia

espero que les guste !.

(LA historia es mia los personajes perteneces a J. )

* * *

El Malo

Todo empieza en mi entrada a trabajar, hace mucho que buscaba un empleo así

donde fuera divertido y te despertaras siempre con ganas de ir a trabajar a pesar del estrés que luego ocasiona los trabajos

junto con mi mejor amiga Luna entramos a un lugar que creíamos que era el paraíso

un trabajo de lunes a viernes que mas podíamos pedir dos chicas llenas de vida y energía.

Aun no entiendo como paso todo tan rápido como te convertiste en algo tan rápido después de no conocerte

me dejaste con ganas de conocerte mas.

si lo se, suena extraño pero caí en una trampa demasiado vieja en algo que tal vez debió ser al revés

una mañana cumpliendo mis obligaciones que me tocaban un chico se acerco a platicar

fue una platica extraña incongruente y sobretodo divertida

debo de admitir que Blaise Zabini me robo la atención en 2 segundos

su manera segura de ser, su andar y su manera de hablar son funciones que se hacen una persona simplemente perfecta

Recuerdo muy bien,que todo empezó dando me a notar que tanto Luna como yo eramos como novedad

me hizo una platica como nadie la haría supo como llegar y me saco una cita sin notarlo

En esa semana teníamos una fiesta con motivo al Halloween

y el dijo que nos conociéramos mas ahí saliéramos a la tienda sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me emociono y todo el me emocionaba

increíblemente me di cuenta que las cosas que son a si arriesgadas y locas llaman demasiado la atención.

Llego el aclamado día Luna y yo estábamos super emocionadas puesto que era la primera fiesta de un trabajo y sentíamos que todo seria maravilloso

cabe mencionar que a Luna le encantaba un chico llamado Ernie Macmillan todo lo teníamos planeado el vestido que usaríamos el maquillaje todo

solo era cuestión esperar a que saliéramos de trabajar y manos a la obra ponernos guapas.

Fue toda una osadía llegar al lugar puesto que nosotras no salíamos ningún lado ya saben solíamos ser un poco aburridas cuando por fin llegamos al lugar

y eso fue gracias a Ernie y a Owen otro compañero de trabajo Luna estaba feliz pues hay que admitir que Ernie se veia muy apuesto y fue muy caballeroso de su parte

llevarnos al lugar todos estábamos platicando, sobre que nos gustaban conociéndonos hasta que llegamos al lugar de la fiesta.

En lo personal me encontraba muy nerviosa no sabia que pasaría a lo mejor Blaise ya no recordaba nada en cuanto llegamos lo vi y el realmente ni me hizo caso

Llegue a la teoría que no me amargaría mi noche ya que solo vine a divertirme y eso hice por un momento la noche estaba un poco decaída pues nadie ponía ambiente

y Luna y yo decidimos salirnos a armar nuestra fiesta, cantamos bailamos arriba de una banca era muy divertido ya que eramos dos locas como siempre divirtiéndonos.

Llegaron las cervezas y por lo tanto mucho mas gente el lugar estaba lleno y ya parecía mas fiesta llego Blaise y se fue y decidí mandarle un mensaje después regreso y nos llevo a Luna y a mi a la tienda y platico con ambas recordé que a lo mejor el no se acordaba de nada y que solo era un juego a si que decidí dejarlo a si no tenia caso porque

el realmente me caía muy bien y si el destino era solo una amistad no seria necesario hacer lo contrario.

Después no recuerdo como fue el chiste es que nos dieron a probar a Luna y a mi KOSAKO ninguna sabíamos que era pero bueno con decirnos que era vodka era mas que suficiente.

Recuerdo que salí a caminar con Blaise porque iríamos por otro compañero y platicamos esa platica fue muy buena pues platicamos de películas y el muy caballeroso me traía de su mano, a pesar que solo fueron pocos los vasos que me tome de KOSAKO ya me sentía un poco mareada, no estoy acostumbrada a tomar de hecho, tomar nunca ah sido mi prioridad.

Regresando la fiesta ya estaba en su punto, todos muy animados bailando y disfrutando, la noche seguía pasando y decidimos quedarnos afuera del lugar en unas escaleras estuvimos platicando mas, en verdad las platicas con el son geneales, siempre iba desde lo mas serio hasta las risas, mi amiga Luna también se encontraba afuera con el chico que le gustaba, cosa que me dio gusto pues se lo merece ella es la persona que mas me apoya en todo.

Justo en el momento en el que estábamos afuera platicando hubo un momento en el que casi nos besamos, pero el noto el miedo sobre mi y la verdad es que si lo tenia, no estaba preparada para algo a si, menos porque tenia menos de un mes que había terminado con Ron y la verdad fue de la pésima manera pero eso es cuestión aparte.

El muy lindo cambio la platica y todo seguía muy a gusto, hasta que los intentos regresaron.

Blaise tomo mi rostro, y beso mi frente, mi mejilla mi barbilla y toda mi cara eran besos de esos en lo que apenas existía un roce de labios, besos que te dejan con ganas de ya quiero besarte, entre esa deliciosa sesión de besos mi querida amiga Luna decide hacer uno de presencia justo cuando el beso iba directo a mi boca, por un momento sentí coraje porque ya deseaba que sucediera pero por otro lado alivio, por algo pasan las cosas.

Aunque sucedió esa pequeña interrupción eso no impidió que minutos después llegara el tan ansiado beso.

Fue demasiado especial, sus labios y los míos encajaban perfectamente y realmente hizo que me olvidara en donde estábamos y quien nos pudiera ver, después de ese momento todo fue besos, miradas y mas besos.

Realmente me emocione cuando vi a Luna besar a Ernie, de verdad me da gusto por ella sabia lo mucho que le gustaba.

Lamentablemente nada es eterno y con eso viene el termino de la noche casi siendo las 6 am, nunca nos dimos cuenta solo llego esa hora y teníamos que irnos mis padres me matarían lo se.

y con un ultimo beso termino esa grandiosa noche...


End file.
